Love, Hate and Severus?
by Rebekah Camara
Summary: What happens when a friendship rekindled becomes more than what it was? What happens when an ex-lover is thrown into the mix? Worst summary ever and I apologize. M for later chapters. During OOTP SS/OC R
1. Back to Hogwarts

**AN:** Im terrible sorry about Snape being so out of character, Angelina is a woman who Snape could never treat the same way as he treated others. She's beautiful, charming and has stood by him through his harsh childhood. He trusts her more than anyone he has ever before. Please forgive me and give this story a chance, it gets better later on.

**Disclaimer:** Im not JKR (clearly), I dont own HP (though I wish I did). I do this for my own sick pleasure in my spare time because no i do not have a life.

…Love, Hate and Severus?...

It felt good to be going back to Hogwarts. It's been nearly 20 years since Angelina Brooke had last seen the school but then she was a student. Today she would walk through the doors as a teacher. The Hogwarts Express brought back so many memories as Angelina stepped on to platform 9 and ¾.

"_Angie hurry!" _She could even hear Severus's voice calling after her. He had been her best friend ever since the first day at Hogwarts, even after she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Angelina sighed warily; Severus was only that now; a memory nothing more. He had broken off contact when she had been transferred during the 7th year. The ride to Hogwarts was going to be a boring one and Angelina could bet her chocolate frog cards on it.

She boarded the train and sat in the first empty compartment she could find. The familiar sights and sounds brought back so many memories. A smile broke out onto her face as young students rushed past her compartment door. The door opened and a girl with a mane of brown bushy hair looked inside curiously. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," the girl asked kindly. Two boys stood behind her about the same age but much taller. The taller of the two had bright red hair and freckles while the other had familiar messy black hair, round glasses and a lightening shaped scar across his forehead.

"Of course," Angelina said sliding down to the edge to make room for the three of them. The red head stared at her curiously for a moment. The girl took out a book and buried her head into it.

"Blimey! Are you the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" he asked wide eyed; this woman was gorgeous it couldn't be true.

Her appearance gave no indication to this so she smiled warmly, "Yes I am." He blushed slightly. Who could blame him? She had long dark hair, stunning blue eyes and a slim figure to top it all off. The children looked slightly uncomfortable with their teacher sitting next to them so she decided to help break the ice. "Would you like to play a game? I am going to guess each of your names and then you guess mine, if you get it right I'll give your house 5 points each," Angelina said as the girl's head came up from her book.

The children looked at each other and shrugged, what did they have to lose? She faced the boy with glasses and pretended to ponder on his name. He looked a little exasperated. Harry Potter looked just as James Potter had at his age, except the eyes they were shouting Lily Evans. "You are Mr. Harry Potter, the Daily Prophet has been writing some nasty comments about you but I doubt any of it is true," she said causing Harry to smile toothily at her compliment.

Next she turned her attention to the girl. She was a little more difficult but after a few minutes of pondering, unbelievably, she had it. The Daily Prophet could be a right nasty piece of work especially with Rita Skeeter writing on it. "And you must be Miss. Hermione Granger," Angelina stated simply. Hermione looked quite impressed and opened her mouth to ask.

Angelina smiled warmly and answered it before she could ask; "The Daily Prophet wrote an article about Harry and you last year, I recognized your picture. That Rita Skeeter is a nasty piece of work isn't she?" Harry scoffed and his face darkened drastically. She turned to the last boy. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

Red hair, freckles, and blue eyes she was so close. He looked quite a lot like that Dragon tamer that she had met in Romania. What was his name Carl? No it was Charlie Weasley. He had a little brother who went to Hogwarts didn't he mention it once. Ronald! "And last but not least you are Mr. Ronald Weasley," she stated with a satisfied smirk at his shock.

His face turned a rather violent hue of scarlet. "Now it's your turn. Who am I?" she asked lying back in your seat, arms crossed behind her head. There was no way these children would know who she was; she had been living in Romania for the last 2 years.

Ron and Harry seemed to be trying very hard to figure this strange woman out. Hermione just sat back and smirked almost obnoxiously. She shook her head in exacerbation, "Your name is Miss. Angelina Brook." She smiled very matter-of-factly. It was Angelina's turn to be impressed. Not only did she guess her name but her marital status as well.

"She knows everything," Ron said his head shaking sadly. Hermione flamed up, "I don't know everything _Ronald _I just have learned to take a look around before I open my mouth." Ron's ears turned a dangerous shade of scarlet, but he kept his mouth shut for the time being. Hermione glanced upwards towards the luggage rack. Angelina looked in the direction she had and saw her name written on her luggage, she then looked ay her left hand and smiled. No ring.

She laughed keenly at her own forgetfulness. "20 points for your excellent observational skills, which I am guessing is Gryffindor." Harry joined in as he too looked up. "It's just like Professor Lupin," Harry said with a warming smile. She stopped laughing almost instantly, "Professor Lupin? Do you mean Remus Lupin?" she asked very interested for the moment.

She wondered vaguely if he had stayed after all. The three looked at their new Professor with interest, "Yes, he worked here in third year," Ron said half suspiciously. "How do you know him?" Hermione asked skeptically. Angelina thought for a moment, "We were good friends."

_--_

"_I am leaving for Hogwarts in a week," Remus said sadly. Angelina gazed lovingly in his eyes. "Do you have to leave?" she asked imploringly. He took her hands in his, they were rough but it didn't bother her one bit. _

_As she started into his eyes she knew the answer, his arms wrapped around her tightly. "Come with me," he whispered. Angelina pulled away from him and searched for an answer. "Marry me," he said tenderly. "Remus I-"_

"_I love you, come with me to Hogwarts," he asked again more desperately. _

"_I can't," she said pathetically. She dropped his gaze. He blinked slowly, "Why not?" _

"_Remus I have my work here too," she said turning away from him. _

_He seemed slightly annoyed now, "At the orphanage? You're not even getting paid!" he sighed tiredly. _

_Didn't he know what this job meant to you? "Remus it's not about the money, I love those kids there."_

"_There are kids at Hogwarts," he said with a small smile._

"_This isn't a joke Remus. I'm not leaving the orphanage. Not for anybody, not even you," Angelina said as he stared blankly. His eyes darkened menacingly._

"_So you admit to caring more about those damn kids than your own boyfriend?" he asked darkly. _

_She sighed, "It's not about who I care for more it's about who needs me more." _

"_I need you!" he shouted angrily. _

"_Not as much as those damn kids as you so put it," she said in a cool, even tone. "If you can't respect that then I don't know why you're here," she said on a final note. _

_He glared unforgiving at this woman who had taken his heart and thrown it back to him without a second glance, before storming out of the room_.

--

"- Snape will get off your case." Hermione's voice cut through her memory. Did she say Snape?

"Excuse me who was that teacher?" she asked politely.

"Professor Snape? Do you know him," Ron asked.

"Another good friend," Angelina said smiling brightly. Her heart skipped a beat; Severus was working at Hogwarts. Harry dropped the chocolate frog he had just opened. It jumped out of the window and was picked up by the wind.

"Snape? You were friends with a man like Snape?" Harry asked, apparently this teacher wasn't as great as he thought she would be.

"Professor Snape, and yes I was," she replied coldly. Harry mumbled what was supposed to be an apology. Before Angelina could correct him, the compartment door opened and a boy with white blonde hair poked through the opening.

"Well, well Potty, Weasel and Mudblood," he said in a drawling tone. Harry dug his hand into his pocket, but Hermione stopped him. "That's right Potter, you'll have to behave yourself now that I'm a prefect." His shiny green badge glinted in the sunlight that was shining through the window.

"Excuse me, but I believe you should watch what you do while I'm here," Professor Brook said standing up. "And I don't approve of the language you've just used."

He didn't notice her until that moment and his eyes shone greedily. This was a woman who can catch a Malfoy's attention. His eyes traveled up and down her body and he smirked. "Who are you; I don't believe we've met. What would a pretty thing like you be doing with Potter?" he asked rather charmingly.

His eyes followed down the curve of her hips and she sighed almost expectantly. He cast a glare at Harry, if he had touched this prize there was going to be hell to pay. "I'm Professor Brook, and if you don't wish to have a detention this early in the school year I suggest you leave, Mr. Malfoy," she said as Draco's eyes widened in shock.

He left and Harry looked a little confused, "How do you know his name?" "He is a great resemblance of his father," was all she said on the subject. The way this new teacher knew everyone unnerved Harry. Why would she consort with someone like the Malfoy's and Snape? Meanwhile Angelina's thoughts were focused on reuniting with Severus.

--

The Great Hall changed very little since Angelina had last been seated in it; the only difference was the faces that were smiling up at her. Instead of taking her normal seat amongst her fellow Ravenclaw's, Angelina sat down at the staff table.

She was seated between a stern looking woman with tight bun and an overweight woman with fly away grey hair who quite frankly smelled like dragon manure.

"For those new to Hogwarts welcome and to those returning welcome back. We are pleased to welcome back all of our old staff and starting this term your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Brook," Dumbledore said as the students settled down. At the mention of her name the newest Professor stood up and the students applauded. Angelina heard a wolf whistle from the Slytherin table and she could just imagine who it was.

A pair of coal black eyes settled on her and she instantly recognized the man, Severus. The feast passed in a haze, the Professor's mind never wavered from the thought of seeing Severus again. At last the feast ended, Dumbledore made some last minute reminders about the Dark forest and Mr. Filch's bans.

Angelina escaped to her room for the night, and was quite shocked. There was a beautiful canopy bed, blue walls, a fire place and a mahogany desk in the corner. The room was quite beautiful in her opinion and she wondered if all the staff's rooms were like this.

A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. She turned around to come face to face with the man from her past. He looked quite the same as he did all those years ago, long black hair, lank, and strangely enticing. "Angie," he breathed with a smile.

"Severus," Angelina said coldly turning her back on him once more. The anger she had felt when he hadn't contacted her bubbled to the surface, almost palpable in the room.

"I believe I owe you an apology, and perhaps an explanation," he said sorrowfully. She said nothing but faced him once more. "After school had ended my life had changed, I never had a chance to write but when I finally did I didn't know what to say to you," he said seeming very small at the moment.

Angelina cocked an eyebrow, "A how've you been would have been nice," she scoffed sarcastically.

His lip twitched slightly, "I had so much to say to you but I didn't know how to put it in a letter. I didn't know how to tell you," he trailed of on the last bit of the sentence.

"Tell me what?" she pressed him further. He said nothing but lifted his left sleeve revealing an angry tattoo scalded on his arm. She gasped quietly, she had known a few death eaters but this was too much. He covered the mark once more and his eyes were unwilling to meet hers.

"Well that would have been a bit of a shock in a letter. Why Severus?" she asked looking at the man with a renewed sense of pity.

He shrugged non-committable, "The same reason anyone would follow him, power, control, wealth." He noticed as Angelina took a step back from him, this was not the man she knew when they were kids. "I'm no longer part of his – followers. I work for Dumbledore as a spy of course," he implored.

His voice shook with conviction and she smiled. Angelina pulled him into a tight hug, just like in the past when he would tell her that he would stop his father from hurting his mother any more. Everything was so familiar, the scents the touch.

He was tense but soon relaxed into her hug and wrapped his arms around her. They felt so welcoming around her and for a minute she forgot why she was upset with him. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. Angelina was just as beautiful as she had been when he had last seen her, if not more so. His eyes were as complex and deep as they had been when he was young; they were the one thing that brought her to get closer to him. He had been so young but had seen things well beyond his age.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gazing downwards.

"Help me with my classes and I just might forgive you," she said teasingly. He smiled at old memories, helping her with potions was one thing he had always done. Neither of them said a word for a few moments.

"I've missed you," the smile had vanished from his face.

"I've missed you too," she said truthfully. He smiled once more and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Did he just kiss her?

She felt her cheek that was burning from the sensation of his kiss. She flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes blissfully. "Ang, you're too old to be getting a crush," she scorned herself out loud.

--


	2. Wake Up Call

**AN:** I'm sorry this story is taking forever to get up, it really does get much better as the story goes on.

**Disclaimer:** Im not JKR (clearly), I dont own HP (though I wish I did). I do this for my own sick pleasure in my spare time because no i do not have a life.

Someone ripped the blankets away from her body and she shot upright. "What the hell?" Angelina mumbled groggily. Severus was standing at the end of the bed holding the sheets with a grin on his face.

"Time to get up, don't want to be late would we?" he said dropping the sheets on the floor. He was wearing long black robes while she was still in night ware. It was a soft pink color and fell 3 inches over her thigh; it was practically transparent in the light.

She groaned, "5 more minutes," she moaned lying back on the bed. Angelina groped aimlessly for her bed sheets. Two strong arms lifted her out of bed. "Severus!" she shrieked, momentarily causing him to go deaf while wrapping her arms around his neck for some security.

All exhaust suddenly left their bodies. His eyes were warm and her heart gave an involuntary twitch. He leaned his lips towards hers and she cleared her throat.

He let her down hastily, his hands grazing pleasantly against her hips. "I've got to change," she said taking her hands away from Severus. She grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

Minutes later she emerged wearing a pair of red robes that she had purchased weeks ago from Madam Malkins. Severus was flipping through an old photo album of Angelina's that she had left on the desk. There were plenty of pictures of her with a blond muscular looking man.

"Sev," she said glancing over his shoulder as his back was towards her.

"Who's this?" he asked pointing to an old photo. Angelina was much younger in this picture and a tall handsome man stood next to her. He was holding her close to him and smiling fulgently.

"One of my ex's. Brain," she commented with a faint smile. Severus said nothing and closed the book.

--

Angelina's first class was going to be tough, Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th year class. She took a deep breath and entered the room. The class was talking quite loudly and didn't seem to notice that she had entered; she didn't have that instantaneous silence like Severus had.

"Settle down class!" she barked across the room. The class quieted and stared curiously at their new teacher, deciding inwardly if she was going to be lenient with them. The children had already found seats that comforted them and for the time being the Professor let them sit where they pleased.

"My name is Professor Brook, and for the rest of term, hopefully, I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," she spoke loudly and clearly to the students. She gazed around the class room and saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the back row next to a large troll like boy. He gazed hungrily at his young Professor making her turn away in disgust. "For the first class I thought we'd have a little bit of fun," she continued mischievously. "How many of you know how to duel?" Less than half the class raised their hands.

They looked crest fallen at their lack of knowledge. "Don't worry. How many of you have had a class with Professor Snape?" she asked smiling. The entire class raised their hands, some looking terrified. Particularly a round faced boy with ears that stuck out slightly. "How many of you have enjoyed it?" she asked winking at Harry who was in the second row next to Ron.

Most of the Slytherin's hands rose defiantly into the air but Draco Malfoy's eyes remained fixed intently on the Professor. "How many of you would like to see him get his butt kicked by me," Professor Brook whispered smiling playfully.

The Gryffindors whooped in approval while the Slytherin's were glaring daggers at her. At that moment the door opened and Severus walked in. The Gryffindors cheers stopped to an abrupt halt. "Good morning Professor," she said cheerfully.

Her voice shook with laughter and the class smiled befittingly. "Good morning," he replied emotionless.

"Well as you know Professor you are hear to duel with me to set an example for the students," she said gazing away from him. Angelina could feel his eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"I was under the distinct impression that we would be teaching the students advanced counter jinxes," he said through gritted teeth.

She smiled mockingly at him, "If your too scared to duel me then I suppose –"Snape's had disappeared into his pocket and he pulled out his wand. The people in the front row pulled their desks back to give the Professors an adequate amount of space to duel.

Professor Brook removed her wand from her pocket and stood in the center of the room with Severus facing towards her. The student's faces glowed with excitement and anticipation. If their judgment was right so far, this was going to be one hell of a match.

Who would win and how would they destroy their target? He bowed lowly and she followed his lead. His eyes never once left hers and she smirked subtly before turning on her heel.

She took 15 paces before turning to face him with her wand at the ready. "Expalliarmus!" he said silkily. Angelina had already fore seen this move and blocked it with a simple protego.

"Appassionato!" with ease Severus deflected her curse. Angelina pushed through the solid barriers of Severus's mind.

His defenses were strong and after a moment she admitted defeat. His curses were now flying at an alarming rate. Once more she tried to penetrate his mind, finding a gap in his defenses she went for it.

The Professor could see all his thoughts and stopped all his curses before they were cast. Memories flickered past, some were hers, others his after a moment the scenes blurred and she could no longer decipher whose was whose.

_She was twelve opening presents at Christmas. _

_A small black haired boy sat huddled in a corner as a black haired woman was being beat mercilessly._

It was not only memories but fantasies, longings. The curses were slowing down now that he realized that she was in his mind. He attempted pushing her out but not before she saw something truly shocking.

_Severus's lean body was pressed against Angelina's in the heat of passion. His lips were soft and warm against her lips as his hands slowly stripped away her clothes and teased her body for more. The heat between their two bodies was joined as one, his hands refusing to restrain on their insistent wanderings. _

A strong force shoved Angelina out of the memory and she was thrown back a few feet from the force. She wasn't sure if it was from her thoughts or his. But from the flustered look on Severus's face she guessed it was from him.

The class stared in awe at the sudden cease of fire. It was one of the coolest things they had ever witnessed. Snape was actually red from exhaustion!

"Class split into pairs and just practice disarming for a moment," the female Professor said never taking her eyes of Severus. His face was beet red, his eyes refusing to look into hers. The class groaned and reluctantly split up.

It was only when Angelina heard the first disarming and the clattering of the first few wands falling from their opponents did she approach Severus. "Sev," she hesitated.

The fact that Severus thought of her sexually did nothing to help her continue. "I must return to my class, the first years might have burned down half the school by now," he said tartly before leaving without a word of such a taboo subject.

Angelina turned around and noticed Harry watching her out of the corner of her eye. "Ok class stop!" she shouted over the constant yells of 'Expelliarmus.' The class stopped and stared at the teacher once again. "Throughout the year I will be teaching you hexes, jinxes and curses that you've never even dreamed of producing …" she said loudly as the children's eyes lit up for more. Angelina continued her speech but she wasn't fully there. Her thoughts were mainly focused on Severus and his feelings. Did she reflect his feelings, or could this ruin their friendship?

--

The first day left Angelina Brook spent! A first year in Hufflepuff sent a curse that went wrong causing his partner to have crab grass erupt on his skin and was sent to the hospital wing immediately. Angelina lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what to plan for tomorrow.

But her mind strayed slightly to Severus and his feelings. Just thinking about the way he held her last night made her break out in chills. The image of his body against her own would not leave her mind as it had been in his. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, which read 6:24pm.

She got up and headed down to the Great Hall for some dinner after such a long day. As she entered the hall, she noticed an empty seat next to Severus, gathering up her courage she sat next to him.

He glanced quickly to who had taken this seat and saw the woman occupying his thoughts smiling at him. His pallid face flushed almost comically. "Good evening Sev," she said all too cheerfully.

"Good evening Angelina," he mumbled to his plate. She grabbed the wine goblet in front of her and drank greedily. Angelina was known to drink excessively on a bad day. Grabbing a roll in front of her plate her arm knocked against Severus's.

He hastily moved his arm out of the way and she smiled coyly. "Severus about today's class," his face deepened to a dark shade of red. She sat in silence, edging him to talk and that's just what she received.

"I – I didn't mean for you to see that. Just before you had moved in the 7th year I had become most infatuated with you," Angelina remained silent swallowing all this information, not to mention her dinner. "Seeing you brought back this rush of emotion and I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," he muttered.

She swallowed down the piece of food in her mouth. "If I had been uncomfortable, I would have sat next to Minerva," she said jerking her head on the other side of Dumbledore. Angelina noticed Dumbledore smile and wondered if he was listening to the conversation. He was seated at the head of the table but Severus was next to him so it wouldn't have been that hard.

Severus had a hint of a smile play across his face. She drank some more of the wine in front of her and when it emptied it filled itself with more wine. Four glasses later the room wasn't quite spinning but Angelina felt slightly nauseous.

Severus accompanied her to her room where she invited him in for a quick game of chess. "I should head back to my quarters," he said skeptically.

"Nonsense!" she squeaked. He grudgingly agreed, after all it was only polite, and before she knew it the time was gone. It was 5 minutes to 12 o'clock before Severus decided to call it a night. Angelina followed him to the door and smiled. "'Night Sev."

"Good night Angelina," he said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Her lips left his cheek and she gazed into his eyes that were as unreadable as ever. Despite the amount of alcohol she had induced that night her gaze was unwavering and clear.

His lips claimed hers and a slight tingle formed in the pit of her stomach. As quickly as it had come he pulled away looking shocked. "I – I'm sorry, I didn't m – mean," he stuttered looking at the ground shame – facedly.

"It takes two to tango Severus," she said slyly leaning in once more. He leaned in and again his lips were on hers, in a battle for dominance. The heat that bore between the two was incredible; she moaned and leaned in closer. Sound must have brought him to his senses and he pulled back.

"You're drunk Angie, goodnight," he said curtly and left the unsatisfied woman standing in her door way.


	3. A Dance?

**AN:** Enjoy! It's getting to some of the better parts soon, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** No I'm not JKR (Obviously), and no I don't own Harry Potter (even though I wish I did).

The months went by with no further attempts by either Angelina or Severus and she had not pursued the matter. Over these months she had become quite close with the astronomy teacher Professor Sinistra, but Severus was still the only person she ever went to for anything.

Professor Sinistra was always willing to help her out and was fun to be with. Angelina's classes had become much more accommodating to her and even seemed to like her in a professional way. Well, most of the classes. Slytherin was always a problem but she had expected no less from this trouble some house.

The Halloween dance was steadily approaching and under different circumstances Angelina wouldn't have cared but Albus insisted that the teacher should be just as involved as the students. The staff was gathered in the staff room as Albus explained the terms.

"Really, Albus I don't see the point of the professors getting involved," Severus said in a drawling tone of indifference. "It will not benefit the students in any way," he continued further. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his half-mooned spectacles.

"It is not for the students that I insist on your participation but for yourselves," Albus said casting an all-knowing glance in Angelina's direction. Severus's resistance pursued no further and Angelina's face was pink under his quick once over. Dumbledore dismissed the staff and the Defense teacher left trying to retreat to her room as fast as she possibly could.

The key word was trying. "Hey Angie! Slow down," Joan Sinistra called to Angelina's retreating figure.

"Hey Jo, how are you?" she said walking towards her rooms in a fast pace. The last thing she needed right now was to have Severus confront her about the dance.

Joan smiled and raised an eyebrow to her friend's curious behavior. She was usually last to leave the staff room, considering that she was the social butterfly of the group. Angelina looked at her friend skeptically, "Ok, I know that look, what's up?"

"I was just wondering what that look was, that passed between you and Severus," she asked in a rather loud voice. Angelina hushed her and shoved her into her rooms before locking and warding the door.

When she was inside she contemplated telling her the truth or making up some random story. She opted for the truth, just as long as it was kept quiet. "Do you really want to know what's going on?" Angelina asked.

Joan nodded vigorously and Angelina proceeded to explain the very intricate details of her love life. How close she and Severus had been, how she had moved from Hogwarts in her last year. Also, how Severus had had cut her out from his life after that.

Near the end of her story, Angelina pulled out an old photo album and showed her old pictures from her past with Severus. "That was Severus?!" Joan asked with a very amused grin on her face. Severus was not the most handsome of men, and he certainly wasn't the cutest of boys. He was lanky, pale and his hair looked as greasy as ever. She giggled heartily once more, "All jokes aside I don't see how this relates to that look you two shared a moment ago. So you were good friends, big whoop."

Angelina felt like she was in Hogwarts again in her school years. Discussing boys with her best friend as the Halloween dance was slowly approaching. "Well, a few months ago, Severus confessed a certain amount of feelings for me," Angelina said quickly. Joan stared blankly. "More than just friendship," Angelina clarified with a suppressed sigh. Joan's jaw dropped a full two inches; she seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

--

Joan had regained her senses shortly afterward and laughed harder than Angelina had ever seen before. The fact that Angie had been able to get Severus to come out of his shell, so they say, was rather amusing.

Angelina had a rather restless sleep that night and was glad when the first rays of sun poked through her curtains. The dance was later that night and she had yet to even talk to Severus about perhaps taking her to the dance.

It was ridiculous! She was a grown woman she could handle rejection, especially from Severus Snape. Besides it not like it was anything new, she knew Severus liked her in that way, so she didn't see what the problem was. But apparently, the butterflies in her stomach knew better than she.

She dressed quickly into a pair of forest green robes, and headed to the Great Hall to try and stomach some breakfast. The eventual confrontation with Severus ate away at her insides until she was seated next to him. He looked better this morning than Angelina had ever seen him before. Angie suddenly had more butterflies in her stomach, just being near him.

"Good Morning Angelina," he said cheerfully. Well, cheerfully for Severus.

"Morning Sev," she mumbled into her plate. He glanced over her quickly and took a deep breath. He was about to cross that line between friendship and something more. He hoped that he was making the right decision. "Angie, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to accompany me to the ball later this evening?" he asked, keeping his eyes downward.

Angelina wasn't shocked to say, but she was stunned silent. She thought he would have built up to this conversation but he just blurted it out. It was very unlike him. "I would like that," she said with a beaming smile. The butterflies disappeared momentarily, until she realized that she didn't have a dress to wear.

She finished breakfast in a hurry and bid Severus good-bye. "I'll pick you up from your room at 7" he said dropping her off at her room. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, leaving Angelina to deal with the sudden goose bumps that rose on her skin.

Angelina had exactly 8 hours to buy a dress, manage her hair in some way, fix her make up and do her nails. Not to mention mark the 6th year essays on the advantages of a nonverbal spell. She groaned inwardly, it sounded like a lot of time in her head, but with her pickiness with her shopping habits, she knew she would probably just make it.

--

By the time Angelina had returned from Hogsmead with her dream dress it was 2 o'clock. She had five hours until Severus came knocking on her door and the time just seemed to slip between her fingers as she marked the essays. Most of the students had achieved at least an Exceeds Expectations on their essay, which put the Defense teacher in a rather good mood.

It was 4 o'clock and Angelina relaxed a considerable amount, she took an hour-long soak in the tub which seemed to disapparate any stress she had elsewhere. The time went by faster and faster as she was doing her hair and make up. When she went to slip on her dress she admired it in the mirror.

It was silver in color, and silk. It fell to just an inch above her knee and tightened slightly at her waist and flared slightly at her hips. It accented her eyes quite nicely, although it was a little low cut, Angelina thought in the end Severus would appreciate it.

There was a knock on the door, Angelina glanced at the clock at was shocked to see it was already 7. "Just a minute," she called out. She quickly put on a pair of silver hoop earrings and a small locket around her neck.

Severus stood at the doorway wearing dark green, almost black, dress robes. His hair looked, well, less greasy looking than normal and if she was being completely honest with herself, he looked down right sexy.

The same thoughts were going through Severus' mind as he stared at the becoming witch before him. She was wearing a dress that made him wish they could've stayed locked in this room for the rest of the night, instead of going to a stupid dance. He realized he was staring and smiled slightly, "You look ravishing, Angelina."

"Thank you, you look very, slick this evening. Ever the Slytherin," she teased with a beaming smile. He smirked befittingly and held out his arm for her.

Angelina took his arm and smiled slightly to herself, it was definitely going to be an interesting night. He led her to the Great Hall, which had been decorated for the occasion and Angelina was impressed. The Great Hall looked much better than anything she had had in her years at Hogwarts. Charmed paper bats, swooped around the room menacingly, hiding in corners to scare the students. Carved pumpkins and candles floated in the room and the house tables had been removed and smaller tables were in their place, close to the walls.

The Hall was already bustling with students and staff alike, yet when they had entered the room had seemed to quiet. Some of the students had even stopped dancing and stared, mouth agape at this strange scene. Their most hated Professor and their most attractive, loved Professor had walked into the room with their arms linked.

The Gryffindors looked almost murderous as they watched this bizarre happening while some of the Slytherins had made catcalls and started to applaud. Severus glared to the students and they continued to whatever they had been doing although they whispered and glanced in their direction constantly.

Severus soon loosened up a little and was laughing with her; well it was more like chuckling. Severus rarely laughed. "I'm going to get us a couple drinks," Angelina said rising from her seat at the staff table. She made her way to the punch bowl and poured two drinks.

As she was pouring the second a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a silky voice whispered in her ear, "I don't think I've told you how enticing you look this evening," she could feel his breath against her neck and knew at once it was Severus.

"Sev, not in front of the students," she giggled like mad. It was not everyday Severus was acting like a randy teenager. She turned around with a sparkle in her eye, "Dance with me?" she asked pulling him towards the dance floor.

He stopped in mid walk and nearly knocked Angelina down with his pause, "Absolutely not. I don't dance," he said firmly.

"Please! Just one dance, Sevvy," she asked with a puppy dog pout. Her lower lip jutted out and Severus wanted to sink his teeth into it right there.

"One dance, and don't ever call me that again," he grumbled miserably.

A slow song had just started and while most of the students had left the dance floor, most of the staff came to dance. Angelina placed her right hand in Severus' and his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and was guided around the dance floor quit skillfully by Severus.

She was in such a state of complete bliss that she hadn't even realized that half the students in the hall were watching and whispering furiously. What could such a beautiful woman see in a great bat like him? It was wrong. The one person in the room that looked like he was going to explode any minute was Harry Potter.

Didn't she know he was a Deatheater? Didn't she know how dangerous it was to be alone with a man like Snape?

The song ended and Severus left Angelina shortly to get some fire whiskey. He returned and feeling rather gutsy Angelina said, "Would you like to go back to my rooms? It's rather crowded in here."

Severus said nothing, but raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to lead the way. Angelina felt the butterflies in her stomach fly into a frenzy; Severus was coming back to her rooms!

But in the back of Angelina's mind she felt something weird. That strange feeling of being followed. She took Severus' arm in her own and walked on through the corridors.

"Did you see the looks we were getting in the Hall?" Angelina asked with a laugh bubbling through her words.

Severus smirked, "They looked murderous, especially Potter," he added with a low chuckle. His laughter was like nothing Angelina had ever heard before, and of all the things she had missed most about their time apart it was his laugh. Soft yet harsh, like some sort of candy.

"So did you enjoy yourself Professor?" Angelina asked with a mischievous grin. She took a step forward and placed her glass on the nightstand before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Despite it all, I had an amazing time with you. You could go as far as to say that, I had fun," he said as his arms encircled her waist and pressed his body firmly against hers. His glass was next to hers and she knew that they wouldn't think about them if she knew where this was going.

"Professor Snape, bat of the dungeons, having fun? What is the world coming to?" she said with laugh. But her laughter was cut short when his lips pressed against hers. It was fierce and passionate; his tongue ran along her lip just before he ravished her mouth. He bit her lower lip eliciting a whimper from deep in her throat. Angelina was pressed against the wall as Severus continued to lick and nip a trail down her throat as she gasped at his intensity.

As Angelina was getting sent to cloud nine under Severus' ministrations the door to her room was flung open and slammed closed. Severus looked up and Angelina stared in shock, no one had entered the room.

Angelina opened the door and looked in the hall and not a soul was in sight. "What the hell?" she mumbled under her breath. Had someone been in the room? No, she would have seen him or her.

Severus was looking just as confused as she was and he wondered if someone had been in the room. But surely he would have noticed, unless of course they were invisible. Severus shook his head at the thought, it's not as is children or even full-grown wizards know how to make themselves completely invisible.

Severus eyes turned murderous, unless they had an invisibility cloak.

Angelina was still looking as confused as ever as she stared at the now closed door.

"Angelina?" Severus said barely controlling his temper. He had jumped to a rash conclusion but it was the only logical explanation.

She looked at him slightly frightened, why had he become so angry? "Potter has an invisibility cloak, his father's cloak," Severus said already storming towards the door. That boy was about to get a lesson in manners.

Angelina held his arm back, "I'll talk to him." It made sense to her now. Harry didn't like Snape and she suspected that he had grown fond of her, especially when she had told him his father and her were good friends.

"No, you shouldn't have to explain your actions to a child," he said firmly grabbing her wrist.

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "We'll talk about this tomorrow." She kissed him again and left the room to find Harry. She wondered why he had followed her in the first place. She shook her head and walked into the Great Hall, he had some explaining to do tonight.


End file.
